Invitation Only
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Le Tang | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Invitation-only-credits.png | Previous = The Maltese Mantis | Next = The Midnight Stranger | Poll = What did you think about "Invitation Only"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Invitation Only" is the fifteenth episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po is sad when he learns that everyone has been invited to a dinner party except for him, due to his poor table manners. Will Shifu be able to teach Po proper etiquette AND foil the attack of evil Temutai and his army?ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Invitation Only" Summary Hu arrives at the Jade Palace to announce that Chang, one of his highest level superiors, is coming to the Valley of Peace. Hu is quick to praise Chang's status as a bureaucrat, and pleads that the masters will perform at a banquet in his honor. Shifu is initially unwilling, until learning that if Chang is pleased he may approve a transfer for Hu, which will get him out of the Jade Palace's way. Po, who has always wanted to attend such a banquet, is initially thrilled, until he learns that he hasn't been invited. Po is outraged and makes various efforts to earn himself an invitation, despite the belief of his comrades that he isn't suited to such an environment. His suggestions for alternative performances also fail to go over with his comrades, much to his chagrin. Unbeknownst to the masters, Temutai also had hopes of being invited to the banquet, but when no invitation arrives for him he becomes determined to crash the party. Po then confesses to Shifu that when he was young, he once threw up a bowl of sweet n' sour chowder at a banquet, leading to humiliation that prevented him from ever attending another openly, instead resorting to watching from inside of pots. Taking pity on his student, Shifu decides to help Po in an effort to learn manners so he can attend the banquet. Unfortunately, despite assertions by Shifu that he can handle Po's table manners, he is unable to do so and leaves for the banquet with the Five. Chang proves to be a difficult audience, and Shifu and the Five finds themselves awkwardly attempting to perform a skit for his entertainment. However, Temutai and the Qidan Clan then attack, imprisoning the masters. Po, who had decided to sneak in and watch the banquet from within a pot, discovers the conflict and comes to the aid of his friends. Displaying impeccable manners, he handily defeats Temutai's forces, and at Chang's insistence is allowed to stay at the banquet. Much to the shock of the others, Chang's table habits prove to be as horrendous as Po's, and the two quickly hit it off. To make matters worse, he also decides to extend Hu's tenure in the valley rather than transferring him. Voice cast * as Po / Zeng * as Shifu / Buffalo guard #3 * as Tigress / Mrs. Yoon * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis / Villager #1 * as Crane * as Viper * Peter Hastings as Villager #2 * as Constable Hu * as Temutai * Michael Mullen as Superintendent Chang Gallery Images Temutai-outraged.png| Young-po-sick.png| Hu-chang.png| Shifu-five-skit.png|Shifu and the Five improvising a skit Po-vs-temutai-banquet.png| Po-at-banquet.png| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes